Christmas Memories
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Christmas is that special time of year to spend with the people you love. Rocket/Tia three-part short story.
1. Part 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football**

**Christmas Memories**

'Ok, its Christmas Eve and I still haven't got my girlfriend a present. What to do, what to do…' Rocket genuinely had no clue what to get his girlfriend Tia for Christmas. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and it was also his first Christmas with his mother, uncle Aarch and the rest of the team. Unfortunately for Rocket, it was now Christmas Eve and he had failed so far to find the perfect gift for his beloved Tia. He asked for the opinions of his mother and Mei but both had said the same thing: in order to make it special, he had to pick it out on his own. He had stated firmly to them beforehand that he wanted it to be special and he was now left with only two options which were to find something on his own or two question his teammates (Norata and Aarch were hopeless at choosing gifts for girls) which Rocket did not want to do. One reason was due to the fact he knew his friend's would tease him in secret for being so specific on a gift for his girlfriend and not get her any old thing. That was without a doubt the main reason he didn't want to come to them. That, and the fact he had decided after persuasion from the two woman he had confronted that it would only be special if he picked it and once he picked it, she would think of it as special even if she didn't like it. Rocket did want her to like it but and so far he had failed to find something that caught his eye.

So here he was, walking around the busy streets of Akillian looking for that something special for his special someone. As he entered the main shopping mall, he looked around at the shops and the first one's that he caught sight of were clothes shops. He approached one of them and examined the outfits in the window. He had to admit he liked some of the outfits and he could picture them well on Tia but he quickly decided not to go with anything to do with clothes since it didn't feel special enough. He did however decide he was going to take Tia in there after Christmas to get her something for the New Year's party in Planet Akillian should she be there with him. Her and her parents were staying in their Akillian home, close to Rocket's that they had purchased after the Cup, for Christmas but Tia had informed Rocket of the chance she might be dragged back to the Obia Moon for New Years for some Diplomatic party thing. He had asked if she wanted him to come along but Tia refused him by saying it was a family time which Rocket was tempted to reply by telling her she was family now but kept his mouth shut for his own safety.

Back on to the shopping, he was going to buy Tia something in that clothes shop for some occasion but at a later date. Right now he was looking for that one special gift. He glanced at a few different stores but never seen anything he wanted until he stumbled upon a small but fancy looking jewellery story and having nothing to lose, he entered and start looking around at some of the gems they had in stock. He wasn't an expert when it came to picking jewellery (in fact this was the first time he had ever looked for a women's gift in jewellery) but he knew some of the items were pretty spectacular. He had looked at a look of the big diamonds and stuff but Rocket knew that Tia would prefer something small and simple so that's what he looked for. He soon came across a cabinet with exactly what he was looking for and some of the items, like a simple silver 'T' with a diamond encrusted on it, he really loved but there was one thing in particular that caught his eye. Knowing it was the gift he wanted to by her and that she would in fact like (or at least he hoped she would), Rocket asked the lady at the counter if he could look at it and once she handed it to him, Rocket quickly asked her to wrap it up for him.

It was a simple small, silver heart with an emerald encrusted heart-shaped diamond in the middle matching the colour of her emerald eyes. Rocket loved it and it felt special. He hoped she would feel the same way too, even though she didn't wear jewellery that much; he hoped maybe it would be a safe-keeping she could wear for dates or parties or things like that. He knew the necklace would be expensive but he didn't take note of the price as he asked the woman serving him to wrap it to save him the hassle. She was happy too (she clearly loved seeing teenage boys coming in and buying jewellery for their girlfriends, for whatever reason) and Rocket waited contentedly for her to finish so he could return home and arrange to meet Tia later so they could discuss their plans for Christmas Day. From what they had discussed so far, the two families would spend the morning on their own together before they would all meet at Rocket's place to exchange gifts and for dinner when finally they would meet the team and their families at the Academy that evening. Rocket just wanted to confirm all that with Tia and also spend some time with her in the process. Engrossed in his thoughts and considering there were many other people in the store, Rocket never noticed someone in particular enter the store until someone's arms were suddenly wrapped around him.

'What-?' Rocket exclaimed as he turned round but stopped when he registered the face in front of him.

'Hey! What are you doing here?' the playful blond exclaimed. Getting your freakin' Christmas present, Rocket thought nervously but refused to show it. He smiled delightfully as he took in her full complexion. It was clear she had only just cone inside and seen him as she was wearing a hat which still had bits of melting snow all over it. She was wearing gloves to for once and had a light jacket on over her orange body warmer which Rocket was glad to see.

'Just doing some last minute shopping, what about you? I was going to call you later to see if you wanted to meet or something?' he explained to her as he continued to wait for her gift to arrive. He knew she wouldn't see the gift and he could lie to her easily right now but what he was afraid of was Tia overhearing the price. When he gave her the gift, he knew she would easily make the connection.

'Well, I'm free from now until tonight if that's ok?' she asked and despite himself, a happy smile spread across his face and he nodded. Suddenly, the woman serving him returned and Rocket had to think fast.

'Can you give a minute please Tia?' Rocket asked her innocently and she nodded.

'Of course!' she replied and then backed off from the counter to look at some of the jewellery on display. Rocket then paid for the necklace and was happy with the price since it was reasonable for the type of item it was and he was expecting it to be at least slightly more if he were perfectly honest. Finally, all was paid for and sorted and he thanked the woman before going over to his girlfriend who was examining the items in the cabinet where he had bought her unique necklace (he had bought the last one so Tia would still have no idea thankfully). 'They have some gorgeous stuff!'

'Yeah, they do,' Rocket smiled cheekily but tried not to show it to Tia who was now suddenly interested in his new purchase.

'So what did you buy?' she asked innocently as she nosied into the bag and Rocket had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't laugh.

'My mum's Christmas present,' he lied. It was a Christmas present; just not his mum's but he wasn't going to tell Tia it was hers he had just bought of course.

'Well, I'm sure she's going to love it since you clearly went to great lengths to get it and it's from you! Besides, anyone would be happy with anything bought in here because all of this stuff is amazing! I should come here more often!' Tia laughed as Rocket guided her out of the store but he said nothing. Instead he just walked, and smiled...

After leaving the jewellery store, Rocket and Tia then went to their usual Starbucks to pick up a coffee (Planet Akillian was too far away to walk and they were both cold and thirsty so when out shopping, they would go to the closest Starbucks).

'Ok, so what are our plans for tomorrow then?' Tia asked as she hopped on to the ledge of the tiny bridge that went across the short river. It was a short enough rover and not very wide but Rocket and Tia often came here for peace and quiet since it was rare to see people around at certain times and the two quickly became aware of the times they could be alone. Just like they always did, Tia sat herself on the ledge and Rocket had protective arms on either side of her so she wouldn't fall in as they drank their coffee. Rocket explained to her what they had discussed in detail this time and they agreed on time and things like her going to his place and stuff. Then after that, Rocket suddenly thought of something.

'What will I get your parent's?' he asked and surprisingly, Tia gave him a wide eyed look.

'You don't have to get them anything,' Tia explained which reversed the expressions allowing Rocket to now give her a wide eyed expression.

'Of course I do! You're my girlfriend and they're your parent's and they're coming over to my house on Christmas Day. Why would I not buy them anything? Did you get my parent's anything?' Rocket was aware that Tia had her way of doing things and that may not involve him having to get her parent's anything but he thought differently. Tia was also aware of the gentleman Rocket was and he had mentioned a few times that he wanted to make a good impression with her parent's. Of course she knew he would want to make a good impression anyways but she could tell that since her parents were high class Diplomats, Rocket wanted to make an extra special impression and had done well so far as her parent's adored him and had invited him out for dinner multiple times and to some top class parties as Tia's date and had always made an effort to see Rocket when they were on Akillian at all. So she understood Rocket's point of view on the matter they were currently discussing.

'Of course I did but that different.' That was pretty much the best excuse the blond teen could come up with.

'How so?' Rocket teased her as he leaned in closer to her face so she wouldn't be able to breathe and she would give in ever so easily. Tia gulped as she realised his not-so-secret plan was working without a hitch.

'Fine,' she gave in and he then pulled back with a victorious grin on his face so she could breathe.

'Good. So you'll help me,' he said in a statement rather than a question and his girlfriend was quick to point this out.

'I said no such thing,' Tia said in a very diplomatic tone which made Rocket raise an eyebrow to tell her what was coming next. In realising this, she went scarlet with embarrassment before Rocket burst into his fit of laughter. He thought it was just so cute (and funny) when she spoke with that tone!

'Well then, maybe I can convince you around it...' he teased after the laughter had died down and she was angrier now than embarrassed. Slowly he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She stubbornly refused to oblige at first but after one kiss, she couldn't stop herself from delving into another one and allowing her lips mould with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him to her and he helped her out by placing his hands securely around her waist to keep her supported and allow him to be almost right up against her. The two kissed passionately for quite some time before slowly releasing their lips from the other.

'Fine. Let's go!' Tia sighed in defeat. All he had to do was kiss her and he had her at his feet. Smirking, Rocket helped his girlfriend down and grabbed her hand as they went back into town where their grip on each other was soon released the second people came into view...

_Christmas Day_

Rocket had to admit he was nervous upon the hour Tia and her parents were set to arrive but once they came and things got going, he felt more relaxed and was nice and calm when it came to the giving of gifts. Rocket and Tia had already decided to give theirs to each other privately but they did hand out the presents amongst their parent's and everyone in the room was delighted. As the four adults began to chat about some old Christmas traditions they had, the young couple sneaked up to Rocket's room so they could exchange gifts privately. However, as they sat on the bed, their lips had already been moving together a few steps ago and Rocket wasn't keen on ending it so they kept the make-out session going for a while until they almost couldn't breathe. Finally then, they decided to unveil their gifts and this decision was Rocket's as he handed her the box first before she could say anything. She smiled sweetly at him before gently taking the box from his hand and started to unwrap it. Rocket held his breath as she opened the box but relaxed when she let out a gasp and looked at him with a shocked yet delighted expression.

'Rocket, it...it's... Wow!' she stuttered out. She examined the heart shaped pendant closer with an amazed expression.

'You like it?' Rocket asked his girlfriend just to be sure of her opinion ending a huge smile she replied.

'I love it Rocket, thank you! Really!' she replied happily as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug. Rocket couldn't stop a blush coming on his cheeks as it wasn't common for him to get appreciation to this level especially trims girl. He would enjoy it though considering it was his beloved Tia. Her usually shy self seemed to be demolished as she placed a big kiss on his cheek with not a hint of redness in her cheeks as she pulled back. Rocket on the other hand was almost scarlet red which Tia did her best to take his focus away from. 'Will you help me put it on?' With a smile, Rocket nodded as Tia moved around on the bed so her back was to him and he could put it on. He carefully secured the chain around her neck before he connected the two ends to keep it secure. Gently, he took his hands away from her neck but allowed them to roll down her arms and her waist making her inhale sharply as he placed a tender kiss on the base of her neck.

'That's for you to remember that my heart is always yours,' he whispered into her ear as his hand moved back up slowly and gently across her arms and she moved her head to face his allowing him to take the chance to kiss her softly on the lips. The kissing slowly continued as Rocket began to push her down on the bed so they could enjoy a little make-out session but that was soon interrupted when Tia broke the kiss.

'I still have to give you your present,' she announced suddenly as she sat back up. In other situations, Rocket would've began to sulk so she would give in and make-out with him passionately but he had to admit that yes, Christmas was about spending time with the people you love but he was rather looking forward to seeing what Tia got him and then speeding time with his lover after. She too handed him a small box that was wrapped so he carefully unwrapped it and took out the small black box before flipping the lid open to reveal his gift.

'I don't know if you like it and if you don't I have some other ideas I thought I could get you but-'

'Tia. No, it's beautiful. I finally have a lucky charm bracelet!' Rocket declared as he examined the woven bracelet closer. 'Luck from heart' was engraved on the metal plate in the middle of it telling him it was a lucky bracelet and it came from his sweet Tia; the woman with his heart.

'I'm glad you think so. It's basically way of telling you I'll always be there...and my luck?' she laughed before finishing. 'But mainly my heart is yours...always.' As she said this, Rocket was listening intently as he secured the bracelet around his wrist and at the end, he had pulled her into a deep kiss.

'My heart has been yours from day one,' Rocket informed her with a smile before the two embraced into a passionate kiss...

'You know what I love about the Akillian sky at night? It's always so bright and never changes but it never gets old either. It's so fresh and bright, makes me smile...' Tia announced randomly as she lay in Rocket's arms as they gazed up at the sky from the rooftop of Aarch Academy. The party was going on and everyone was dancing and getting drunk but the couple soon vanished to get some peace and more importantly time alone. Rocket smiled after Tia's random outburst and gently kissed her head making her turn her face up towards her lover. 'Our first Christmas together.'

'Yeah. And hopefully the first of many,' Rocket smiled before Tia wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

'I wonder what it'll be like when we're older...' Tia thought aloud and Rocket to began to think as to them it was an interesting idea.

'I don't know... But what I do know is that we'll be loved up more than ever!' Rocket confirmed and Tia smiled delightfully before leaning up and allowed to close the gap as they exchanged a passionate kiss...

**Part 1 is finished! Basically this a short series of one-shots put into three chapters, all with a Rocket/Tia theme and linked in with the previous one and I hope to have all three written over the holidays. I finished school today so hopefully I can get one done before and the other after Christmas! So this was their first Christmas, and then in the next one we'll skip on to a few years later. Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you think this one was a little rushed! ^_^**


	2. Part 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Christmas Memories: Part 2**

**I wonder what it'll be like when we're older…**

'Where's the mistletoe?' a shirtless Rocket joked Tia lay on top of him in her underwear and was kissing him passionately with a leg secured on his waist.

'You didn't seem to care last night...' Tia whispered seductively and giving in, Rocket pulled her deeper into the kiss which was like the one that lead to a passionate night last night. After moving in together, the couple became not only closer whilst together but also in public and were growing more and more confident as time went by and were looking forward to spending Christmas together in their own home for the first year. It had been 9 years since they first became a couple and they had been through a lot in that space of time which brought them closer together. Happy and in love; the two discussed moving in together in the summer of last year and it was Rocket who had made the choice to make it official last Christmas. Tia gladly accepted and within a few weeks, they were living together and making the most out of the quiet and no disturbances when they were in their bedroom...doing stuff. And that was another thing. It was: their bedroom. They liked that feeling quite a bit.

'We really should get up you know, we'll probably have visitors,' Rocket informed her when they finally stopped kissing. Tia groaned before deciding to try and flirt her way into getting him to stay in bed with her most the morning at least. Besides; she still had her underwear on (it was cold last and Rocket insisted she put something on but he still ended up holding her close all night) and that just didn't satisfy the young adult who could feel herself getting horny as she traced her lips around his chest and took in his scent. However, Rocket interrupted her trance by lifting up her face with his fingertips. 'Come on Tia. It's time to get up and if we get started early then that means we'll get finished early so we'll have all night to do what we want then...' Rocket whispered in a tone Tia couldn't resist and just to push things further; he planted a slow kiss on the base of her neck making her inhale sharply before he backed away an almost innocent expression.

'Fine,' Tia sighed as she rolled off him and back on to the bed. 'But give me ten minutes to wake up!' With that, she pulled the covers up over her face only to feel the bed move and a shadow over her before Rocket pulled down the cover to see her angelic face and Tia found him leaning over her.

'Five minutes.'

'Ok then; five minutes and I make breakfast or else ten minutes and you do breakfast. Your choice.'

'Ten minutes? You got it!' Rocket replied and a happy Tia smirked as Rocket kissed his love full on the lips. 'I love you Tia.'

'I love you too.' With that, Rocket gave her one last kiss before he jumped off the bed to get dressed...

'Hmm, that smells good,' Tia smiled as she kissed the base of Rocket's neck whilst he made breakfast then she went and sat down at the kitchen table. As Rocket, who had his sleeves rolled up revealing his lucky bracelet on one arm, turned to her to did her only partially dressed; wearing nothing but one of his shirts but he was well used to that sight by now since he had seen it many time since they moved in together. That didn't make her any less attractive though.

'Tastes good too,' Rocket said as he placed the eggs onto their plates as well as the rest of the food before placing hers in front of her. With a kiss on Tia's head first, Rocket sorted himself out before sitting down next to his lover. 'So what's going on today?'

'Well it's Christmas Eve and for once I have everything gotten so other then the team coming by throughout the day, I have nothing planned. Do you need to do anything?'

'Nope! I'm all done before Christmas Eve for once so I guess all we have to do today is keep the house clean and entertain our guests,' Rocket smiled at her which she smiled back at in response before they continued to eat their breakfast and chatter about past and upcoming Christmas's. As soon as they were finished their breakfast, the doorbell went. 'I'll get it. But you had better go get dressed!' Rocket said as he kissed her and then went to answer the door with Tia coming behind before she went upstairs to change for the day planned ahead...

'How do I look?' Tia asked Rocket as she entered the dining room as she finished getting dressed and he finished organising the table. It was lunch time and this year it had been decided that their parent's go to their house for Christmas dinner so they had spent the morning exchanging their own gifts between each other and getting the house cleaned up a bit. A smile spread across Rocket's face when he seen his lover in a simple black dress wearing her emerald encrusted heart-shaped necklace that he got her for their first Christmas together.

'You look amazing Tia,' Rocket smiled as he approached her and slid his arms around her waist to pull her into a passionate kiss.

'Not too bad yourself,' Tia smirked; referring to his classic black suit before he pulled her into another kiss. Before the kiss could go much further, the doorbell went and they broke apart so Tia could go and answer it. Rocket meanwhile retreated into the kitchen to get something which was soon forgotten about when he took out the tiny box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the diamond ring. He sighed nervously and chewed on his bottom lip when he suddenly heard footsteps enter the room behind him making him quickly turn back and slip the closed box back into his pocket.

'Rocket...your parent's are here!' Tia explained and Rocket nodded.

'Coming now,' he replied and with a sweet smile, Tia retreated back into the living room. Rocket stared after her for a few moments before smiling delightfully which never ceased as he entered the living room to greet his parent's...

So far the afternoon had gone off pretty well. For a while they all just chatted whilst Rocket and Keira also helped make dinner (Tia could cook basic stuff but when it came to things like Christmas dinner...) and soon enough that was served also. Everyone had just finished their dinner and were too lazy to move so they all sat around the table and talked when Tia suddenly suggested the gift giving be done. So whilst Tia along with Keira's help cleared the table; everyone else got together the gifts before the two families sat down and had a lovely ceremony of exchanging gifts. Before they all could finish up and then retreat to the living room; Rocket stood up.

'Just before we go anywhere, I have something I want to say...' he began and immediately caught everyone's attention. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Tia and grabbed her hand whilst she and everyone else watched him with curious eyes. Finally, he continued. 'Tia...when I first met you, the thoughts of ever being with you was like a dream which just like winning the Cup was, it was a dream come true. I'm grateful for every moment I've ever spent with you and I'm even more grateful that you still love me despite what I may have done to you in the past. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is why...' He stopped to take a small box out of his pocket and Tia was still clueless until he got down on one knee and let go of her hand. She was unsure of how to react now that he had realised what he was about to ask her so instinctively she looked at the others in the room who seemed to be shocked but delighted with what was going on before them. Tia could only cover her mouth with her hand and look at him with shocked eyes.

'It would be my honour to make you my wife one day and I promise to always be there for you and love you no matter what. Tia Johnson...will you marry me?' Tia theme removed her hand from her mouth and smiled as everyone in the room held their breath; awaiting her answer.

'Yes,' Tia nodded with a huge smile on her face and as their parent's cheered (well, their mothers cried to!) and clapped for the newly engaged couple, Rocket breathed a sigh of relief before slipping the diamond engagement ring on to his fiancée's finger. Once that was done, an overjoyed Tia allowed Rocket to stand up before springing into his arms and hugged him close. For her; this was a dream come true.

'I love you Tia,' Rocket whispered into her ear so they could share the special moment between them for a few seconds which remained even when Tia backed away and held his face in her gentle hands.

'I love you too,' she smiled before pulling him into a quick kiss before their parents were over to give their congrats...

'I have to be honest; I'm surprised you proposed to me in front of both our parents,' Tia smiled that night after the guests had gone and the newly engaged couple were alone. Tia was sitting next to Rocket on the couch and he had an arm curled around her waist whilst she examined her engagement ring for about the hundredth time.

'I guess it was to prove to both them and you that I was dead serious about it. And in a way it was kind of confirming it to myself that I did really want to ask you but I figured it out before that because I couldn't wait!' Rocket laughed and Tia laughed to as she folded in to Rocket's arms allowing him to stroke her hair when she spoke again.

'I wonder what Christmas will be like when we're married and have kids...' Tia wondered aloud as Rocket kissed her head gently and continued stroking her soft blond locks which contained his favourite smell.

'I can't answer that directly but I know we'll be as happy as we've ever been,' Rocket promised and she smiled before sighing. Rocket quickly realised it and worrying she was having second thoughts about the engagement, he opened his mouth to ask but she spoke before he could.

'I doubt anything could be better than today...' she said innocently which was a tone Rocket had learned very well.

'Yeah, I guess. We did get engaged...'

'That's not all Rocket.' Rocket was now totally confused as to what Tia was trying to tell him and Tia soon learned that when she took note of his expression so she decided that she should probably explain herself.

'You surprised me totally when you proposed to me because to be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting it-'

'Not at all? You weren't expecting it even slightly?' Rocket had to admit he was surprised when she said this because he honestly thought she would've suspected him to propose sometime soon. They were perfect for each other and he knew she knew it; she wouldn't be with him if she didn't. So getting married someday soon just seemed obvious.

'Obviously I expected we would get married someday but I never really thought of when you would even propose and you never gave any sign at all really to hint that you would propose to me today so no, I wasn't expecting it. But that's not the only reason why; I have something to say myself…'

'What is it?' Rocket asked curiously and Tia smiled before telling him what she wanted to tell him.

'I…I'm pregnant.'

'You're what?' Rocket had never been so surprised in his life. Truthfully, he had never really thought about having kids before and it wasn't something they had discussed on a serious note. They mentioned it from time-to-time but had never sat down and fully discussed so whether he or even she wanted kids or not, he didn't now. But it seemed they had to make a choice now and quick. Tia was unsure of how to respond to Rocket's reaction to the news but her immediate response was to release herself from Rocket's grip.

'Don't you want to have a family?' she asked and it was only then Rocket realised that Tia was not getting the reaction she was hoping for.

'Do you?'

'Yeah. I did think about having kids one day but when I discovered I was pregnant I realised just how much I want a family. Don't you want to have a family together someday?' she asked him almost pleadingly.

'Do you really think I would miss out on the chance to have a mini you?' he joked but Tia was unimpressed so he gulped before giving a more civilised answer. 'I never really thought about it to be perfectly honest Tia but I'm more in shock. It's not because I don't want to have a family but you being pregnant was the last thing I was expecting today. It caught me off guard Tia but having a family with you is something I'd be beyond happy with,' he promised but Tia had an uncertain feeling about his response.

'Do you really mean that?'

'Of course I do Tia!' he promised her as he cradled her face in his hands and gently stroked her cheek. 'I was in shock; but believe me when I say that having kids with you would be one of the greatest things to have ever happened to me!'

'What's the greatest?'

'Meeting you,' he answered without hesitation and she blushed with a smile before responding.

'So…you're happy about this?' she asked just to be certain and found his soft lips on top of hers as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

'Beyond,' he smiled before giving her another gentle kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Rocket pulled Tia back into her previous position. 'We're going to have a baby,' Rocket smiled delightfully as he kissed her hair and she smiled to.

'I wonder what it'll be like when have kids round here…' she thought aloud.

'Joyful?' Rocket laughed. 'Either way, we're still going to be mad for each other. That I promise you.'

'I love you Rocket,' she smiled as she fixed her gaze on his face allowing him to stroke her soft cheek.

'I love you too Tia.' With their love declared, Rocket pulled his new fiancé into a loving kiss…

**Sometimes it flows, sometimes it doesn't. In this case…it didn't. Hope it turned out well anyways!**


	3. Part 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football**

**Christmas Memories Part 3**

**I wonder what it'll be like when have kids and are married…**

'Santa brought you loads!' Tia whispered excitedly as she watched her daughter run over to the presents Santa had given her which include one of those kiddies kitchen's that the 4 year old (5 in late January) had asked for. Tia had the video camera in hand as her husband helped their daughter open the rest of her presents. For Tia, Christmas was the best time of the year since she got to see her child's face so bright and happy, more so than it usually was.

Little Rose was a bright young girl who had an infestation love for flowers and unsurprisingly football but she was four. Of course she didn't know what it was she wanted even if she had a love for the sport like her parent's had at that age which Rocket and Tia agreed they would give their daughter every chance in life they could possibly give her.

Halfway through the opening of presents, Rocket handed Rose a present for her Mum which allowed Rocket to claim the camera for the only time of the year Tia allowed him. Her camera rules hadn't banged since they began dating:

1. Don't touch the camera

2. Don't video Tia

and lastly:

3. Allow Tia to record her boyfriend whenever, wherever.

The third one wasn't technically a proper rule but it was a joke they began to share between each other. The first two rules stood for everyone though.

Then it was Rocket's turn to open his present from little Rose and for the married couple to exchange small wee gifts to keep Rose happy as what they also exchanged bigger, maybe more expensive gifts when Rose fell asleep so it could be intimate and the focus wouldn't be brought away from their daughter. Following that, Rose finished opening her presents before Tia began making breakfast whilst Rocket played with Rose and helped Tia when needed. Tia couldn't help but smile as she heard Rose's adorable laughter and turned to find her doing something with her father's dreadlocks but she couldn't see exactly what. This made Tia smile as even though Rose had all the glorious new toys a 4 year old could ever want as her parents could afford it after all even though they had left the sport to raise Rose; they also had money saved up from when they knew they were going to spend life together and Tia was already wealthy and was doing her own line if work in politics so they were well off but grounded and Tia was glad to see Rose was too.

After breakfast, Rocket and Tia let Rose play with her toys so they could tidy up the mess that had been made from the wrapping paper and boxes and stuff and once that was done, Rocket put on the three's favourite Christmas movie 'The Grinch'. Rose half-played, half-watched on the floor whilst the couple were cuddled on the couch; Rocket's wedding ring randomly being on perfect show.

After the movie, Rocket and Tia made a start on dinner whilst Rose amused herself with her new toys. After everything had more or less been prepared and things were on that needed a few hours to make and that, Tia typically was still hustling about just to make sure everything was that when Rocket slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They kissed for a good five minutes straight when they finally decided to breakaway. Knowing he had calmed his wife down, Rocket winked at her before retreating into the living room to play with Rose as Tia watched him go with a bright smile on her face...

Then after dinner, Rose 'helped' her Mum and Dad which took quite a long time since the family of three were too busy laughing at one another and having a good time. Once that was done, Rocket and Tia presented their daughter with some more little presents like DVD's and stiff which Daddy's little angel made him sit through for a couple of hours. Tia half sat through it and half slept on Rocket's shoulder (they had been up half the night getting things organised for morning and Rocket could've done it quicker by himself but he found it amusing watching Tia like every other year) when Rose joined them on the couch around 6 and by 7 o'clock, she was out like a light. The two let her sleep on Rocket's lap for a while before deciding to take her to her room which they did. Rocket placed her into the bed easily before wrapping her up in the blankets. Tia gently kissed her daughter's forehead on behalf of her and Rocket before whispering 'We love you' and then they retreated from the room in case she woke up.

They went downstairs and Rocket announced that it was that time to exchange their gifts so they two went off to get them before meeting again on the couch. Rocket was the quickest and handed Tia a cube-shaped box. She gave him curious eyes before unwrapping it and small laugh escaped her lips as she seen what were inside.

'A new video camera,' she smiled as she began to open the box rapidly like 6 year old in order to get it out. Rocket smiled as he watched her take it out and without even looking at the instructions, she began to examine it before turning it on to see what new ways she could film.

'Your other one is getting old now so I thought it would be a good idea to get you a new one. So now I can have your old one!' Rocket teased despite knowing he hadn't a hope in hell and made Tia just laugh.

'Thank you,' she said as she pulled him into a quick kiss. 'And it seems I can get good use of it now...' As she said this, she grabbed a rectangular shaped box and handed it to him. Rocket smiled at her (and her new camera that was stuck in his face) before starting to unwrap it and it wasn't until he examined it that he realised exactly what it was. It was a Memories Photo Album.

'I had no idea what to get you this year when I came up with this idea. I mentioned it to your parents who loved it and gave me all the younger year photos of you and you always ask for photos of as a kid so I put them in too but dint expect to see anymore! Then I just put in a load of random one's. I don't know if you like-'

'Tia...just shut up!' Rocket laughed and in realising she was blabbering on, Tia stopped. 'Its perfect, thank you.'

'You're welcome,' she smiled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss which she seemed keen to let last longer than the first. It did, but only by a few seconds when Rocket broke away.

'I have still have one more thing to give you!' Rocket announced as he began rooting through his pockets

'Rocket...' Tia moaned but Rocket simply lifted the finger to silence her before he handed her a square box. She was just about to turn the camera off so she could open the box when Rocket suddenly took the camera off her and pointed the lens at her so he could video her which she was not at all happy about. 'Rocket...!'

'Shut up Tia,' Rocket warned as he continued filming and Tia huffed for a moment before realising the longer she left, the longer he would be recording her so she decided then to open her gift and do what she could to ignore the camera stuck in her face thanks to her obnoxious husband-whom she loved more than anything. As Tia unwrapped the box, she opened the lid and Rocket heard a gasp of shock and surprise.

'Rocket, it's...its beautiful...' Tia smiled as she examined the stunning gold locket closely and opened it.

'I thought you might want to put a photo of Rose or something in it,' Rocket informed her and Tia nodded when she realised something.

'There are two places for two photos. I can put a photo of you in to,' she informed him, deciding to put in pictures of the two people she cared about most in the world and Rocket said nothing but smiled. 'Thank you Rocket.'

'You're welcome Tia,' he replied when she leaned in to kiss him and he obliged. She was quick to put the camera down and take it out of his hands and turn it off in seconds which allowed her to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. After a quick make-out session, they decided to cuddle up and look through the photo album which they spent a good 2 hours doing and revisiting memories and stuff, particularly two:

1. They day they got married

and

2. The day Rose was born

After more or less getting the gist of the whole photo album, the two cuddled up again and listened to the gentle music going in the background.

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words..._

'I love you Tia.'

'I love you too Rocket.' With that, they kissed and fell in to a world of their own.

_How wonderful life is,_

_Now you're in the world._

_**The End**_


End file.
